


Learning to Live a Little

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Fair Game Drabbles [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Date Night, Multi, Romantic Fluff, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: PROMPT: Qrow teaches Clover to be a little rebellious and takes him on a spontaneous night out instead of writing a report he’s supposed to do :)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Learning to Live a Little

“When was the last time you took a night off?”

Clover looked up from his report with his lips turned down. “Um, that’s hard to say. As Captain of the Ace Ops, it’s kinda hard to take nights off.” 

Qrow walked around Clover’s desk. He stopped right behind the man and placed his hands on strong (if not a little tense) shoulders. His fingers pressed deep into the muscles there and watched as Clover put down his stylus, leaned back, and closed his eyes. Qrow leaned down until his lips were inches away from Clover’s ear, “I think you should take a break and go out with me tonight. We haven’t gone on a proper date in months.”

Clover groaned and pressed against Qrow’s lips. Who shifted and kissed the man’s temple.

“You know I can’t do that, Ironwood expects this report by midnight.”

“Ironwood isn’t your fiancee, now are they?” Qrow added a nip to the tip of Clover’s ear for good measure.

Seconds passed where neither man did anything and in that time Clover tried to figure out just how likely he was able to win this little argument. He was a smart man and knew that his chances were rather slim. Besides, it had been a while since his last night off and it would be so nice to be able to spend the night with Qrow.

“I hate the fact that I can’t say no to you,” Clover mumbled.

Qrow laughed and pushed away from him. “Good, that means we’re even on that front.”

Clover rolled his eyes and pushed away from his desk, he gathered his things quickly and stashed them away in his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and walked to Qrow. They both reached for the other’s hand and walked out of Clover’s office with smiles on their faces.

“Do you have a plan for our sudden night out?” Clover asked as they reached the elevator. 

“I was inspired, so tonight we’re going to go out dancing.”

Clover rose a brow, “May I ask what this sudden muse is?”

“Yang and Blake told me there was going to be a small thing in Mantle’s square. They’re both going and invited us, I thought why not.” 

They had never gone dancing before, so Clover was surprised. He wasn’t very good at dancing to begin with and had never thought Qrow was the dancing type either. 

_ Well, there’s a first time for everything. _ He thought to himself.

Within an hour they were changed and meeting Yang and Blake in the town square.

“You got him to join the dark side!” Yang cheered

“Just for tonight, come morning it’s all work again,” Clover promised and gave a pointed glare to Qrow. 

The man just smiled and went to kiss his cheek. 

Blake gave Clover a sympathetic look and went to pat his shoulder. “I hoped it would get easier, but it never did,” She said between them as Yang and Qrow went on to chat.

“They’re impossible sometimes,” Clover laughed. 

“It must be genetics.”

The town square was holding some form of a mixer. There were tables lined with snacks and drinks, fairy lights hanging from every tree, and music softly playing through the air. Everyone was either mingling or enjoying the refreshments. It seemed that most of the town was there.

“This is nice!” Clover went on to say, he had gone back to Qrow’s side and had an arm around the man’s waist. 

Music played throughout the night, with it people gathered in the center with either friends, family members, or partners to start dancing.

Qrow dragged Clover behind him and soon the pair found themselves dancing to the soft melodies. 

One strong hand went to rest at the small of Clover’s back and the other took his right hand. Qrow led them in a soft sway to the rhythm of the song playing.

_ Love to see you shine in the night like the diamond you are _

The lyrics fell over Clover like a soft breeze. His heart squeezed in his chest and his soul began to sing along. Clover looked at Qrow and smiled. To him, Qrow was the brightest star, the most priceless gem, he was everything to Clover. The love they share was nothing that Clover had ever experienced. He had lovers in the past who had been amazing and experiences that he would always hold dear. However, none of them could even compare to what it felt like to wake up next to Qrow. To fight alongside him and know that with whatever happens that he had someone on his side.

_ I’m on the other side, it’s alright, just hold me in the dark _

No one understood him like Qrow, now one saw passed his semblance to see the man underneath. As soon as Clover had unlocked his semblance people had wanted to take control of it. Use it for their own gains. Then there came Atlas, Ironwood, and the Ace Ops. For the first time in a long time, he was valued for other things than his semblance. That is, he was valued as a weapon and a human second. If Clover were to think back, it made sense. They were at a time of war and they needed weapons. But that changed as soon as Qrow showed up with his eight kids and a stolen military airship.

The song went on and they swayed to the beat, they turned on their feet slowly to relish in the simple press of their bodies together.

Clover blinked away his thoughts and felt a deep rumble at the center of his chest. It took him a second to realize that it was Qrow. 

Qrow was talking.

No, Qrow was singing along to the song. 

“ 'Cause I live down the street, so we meet when you need it, it's yours.” He was smiling at Clover. His eyes the softest Clover had ever seen them.

Qrow leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. His voice puffing out warm air over Clover’s lips that left them tingling. 

He kept singing to Clover, his voice was impossibly tender. 

“Nothing feels better than this,” Qrow sang.

Both men looked at each other, the world melting away to leave the song and them to enjoy this special moment. 

Clover couldn’t help but agree with every single fiber in his soul.

_ Fuck, nothing feels better than this. _

_ -x- _

“I’ve never seen my Uncle so happy,’ Yang pulled Blake closer and they both watched the two men dance.

Blake played with a strand of Yang’s hair, her voice just for the other woman, “Love tends to do that to people, funny isn’t it.”

Yang looked at Blake with open adoration in her eyes, “Yeah, you’re right. Love is pretty crazy that way.” 


End file.
